


Answered Prayers

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Do you take requests ? If yeah Could you do a Drabble of Richard and Anne having a baby girl ( include a bit of Anne's pregnancy pretty please )</p>
<p>This was an Anonymous prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

Anne stared at her reflection in the mirror, as the chamber door closed behind the midwife. A married woman, should not be shocked to learn she was with child. However, Anne found herself more than shocked. She placed her hand against her still flat stomach. She was with child, a month after they'd buried their Ned, Anne was with child again. 

Since Ned's death, and the words she'd spoken in grief, she and Richard had grown apart. Anne had found she did not seem to have the energy to try to make things right, and honestly she wasn't entirely certain Richard even cared anymore. She knew she had to tell him though, taking a deep breath, she sat at her desk, and scribbled a note stating she needed to see him. After a moment's hesitation, she sent a lady-in-waiting to take the note to her husband. 

Richard glanced down at the scribbled note in his hand. He'd been very surprised to receive it. Once a note from Anne, would have sent him running to her, but now still sat at his desk. Truthfully, he was almost afraid of what she would tell him. He'd noticed how peaked she'd looked the last few days, and could not help but fear her note had something to do with that. 

He was relieved to find Anne standing near the window as he stepped into her chambers, not in her bed as he'd expected. As she turned to face him, Richard found he could barely meet her eyes. He should have come the moment, he'd received her note. "Anne...." He said softly. 

She shook her head as she walked over to him, and placed her fingers against his lips to stop whatever he would have said. "Richard, I have news, wonderful news, the best news. I am with child." She said very softly. 

"Anne...." Richard, blinked, barely able to believe what he'd just heard. As Anne nodded, he reached out and pulled her tightly into his arms. "Oh God, Anne. It's like a prayer I did not even know I was praying has been answered."

"I know." Anne murmured. "I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard did not know how other men regarded their pregnant wives, honestly had never understood how a man could not find his pregnant wife attractive. Over the years he'd forgotten what a joy it was to observe Anne while pregnant. He loved measuring her swelling belly with his hands, covering it with kisses. As she became larger, he could not help but find Anne adorable. He knew all children were special, but could not help but believe it had been the little one she carried, who had repaired their relationship. The distance which had been between them for months, it was gone now. He knew the Court was shocked that he passed every night in Anne's bed, but Richard did not care at all. 

He smiled softly, placing his hand where she directed to him to place it on her belly. The baby was kicking vigrously. "Should I have a discussion with our little one, about the proper way to treat one's mother." He murmured. 

Anne laughed very softly. "Really, it's fine, Richard." 

"You're certain?" He murmured, kissing her belly. 

Anne laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair. "The kicks mean our child is strong, and snuggled safely with in my womb, of course I am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Anne's pains started, she'd made sure Richard had been far away. She knew her husband, knew he could never stand to hear her screaming and crying with the effort of bringing their baby into the world. Her labor with Ned had been long and arduous, and the labor with this child was no different. Nearly a full day after her pains had begun, the indignant cries of the baby were heard. Anne fell back against her pillows, feeling totally exhausted. 

"The baby...." She murmured. 

The midwife looked up. "A healthy little girl, Your Grace." 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. They'd prayed so much for a boy, for an heir. "Bring her to me." Anne said softly. 

A few moments later, the midwife brought the swaddled baby to her mother. Anne could not help but smile as the baby was placed in her arms. She was larger than her brother had been upon his birth. Anne leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. She couldn't help but notice the little girl's dark hair, and wondered if it would curl just like Richard's. After a few moments, Anne looked up. "Send for His Grace." She said softly. 

Richard rushed into Anne's chambers, his eyes immediately taking in a very welcome sight; Anne holding their baby. He immediately moved over to the bed, and gently kissed Anne, before turning his attention to the baby. 

"Our daughter, Richard." Anne murmured. 

Richard leaned down and kissed the top of their little girl's head. "She's beautiful." 

Anne smiled softly. "She is." She agreed softly. 

Richard slipped his arm around Anne's shoulders, and pulled her close against him. "She's perfect." He murmured. 

"You think so?" Anne said softly. 

"I know so." He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
